Poradnik gundamowej fanfikandry
by Ija Ijevna
Summary: Każda fanfikandra łaknie uznania. Oto kompendium z przykładami, które zapewni wiekopomną sławę tym, które się doń zastosują. Kompendium po degundamizacji da się odnieść do fików dowolnej natury. Stosować na własne ryzyko.


Zdarzało mi się znajdować w Sieci wiele mniej lub bardziej poważnych poradników tworzenia fików. Te zjadliwe, opisujące jak **nie** pisać, budziły mój szczery zachwyt. Oto kompilacja co trafniejszych.

Przykłady, stylistyka i gundamizacja by Ija Ijevna. Treść gorejąca i inspiracja - legion dzielnych bezimiennych fanfikander. Niech spoczywają w pokoju. Pokoju **bez** komputera!

Chociaż... Z rozkoszą przeczytam dziełko spełniające wszystkie podane tu założenia...

**Poradnik fanfikandry **

To nie jest profesjonalne pisanie, ani praca domowa. Nikt ci za to nie płaci. Zatem bez najmniejszych problemów możesz ignorować wszelkie reguły ortograficzne i gramatyczne. Przecież i tak nikt się nimi nie przejmuje, a te piętnaście sekund zmarnowane na spell-checka lepiej poświęcić na pisanie.

Nie przejmuj się dochowywaniem wierności kanonowi. Możesz zmienić każdy element serii wedle uznania – jak ci się żywnie podoba, i nie musisz wyjaśniać przyczyn zmiany. „Bo tak chciałam" stanowi pełne uzasadnienie. Bądź co bądź ćwiczysz swoją wyobraźnię, a próba zachowania ciągłości tylko by cię ograniczała.

Zgodnie z tą samą logiką nie troszcz się o zgodność opowieści z rzeczywistością. Jeżeli uznasz, że złamaną nogę wystarczy zabandażować, a wszyscy Japończycy mówią po angielsku i we własnym kraju przeprowadzają transakcje wyłącznie w dolarach – to właśnie tak jest. Nikt nie ma prawa oczekiwać, że poprawisz takie idiotyczne drobiazgi.

Fandom Gundam Wing ma już szczerze dość głównych bohaterów serialu. Na każdą wprowadzoną przez ciebie nową postać zareagują dzikim entuzjazmem, a im będzie doskonalsza, tym bardziej ją będą lubić. Idealna OC (oryginalna postać) powinna być olśniewająco piękna/diablo przystojny, mówić płynnie siedmioma językami, władać wyższą matematyką, mieć kilkanaście medali z różnych dyscyplin sportu i boski głos, a do tego powinna umieć grać na instrumentach muzycznych, posiadać – oczywiście - supermoce i rzucać na kolana przedstawicieli obu płci. Zakochanie się w nim/niej od pierwszego wejrzenia to jedyna naturalna reakcja pierwotnych bohaterów serialu. Właściwie byłoby dla nich lepiej zejść na drugi plan, lub kompletnie nie pojawiać się w fanfiku.

Dorabianie gęby bohaterom (a zwłaszcza Relenie) to forma sztuki. Pozwala ci na twórcze wyrażenie swojej antypatii wobec kretynki, która, przyznajmy szczerze, naprawdę zasługuje na to żeby ją zastrzelić z pistoletu maszynowego, a potem dla pewności przejechać dwutonową ciężarówką. Dwa razy.

Każda krytyka jest ZŁA. Krytyka to inaczej "flaming", i jeżeli ktokolwiek wyśle ci jadowity tekst w rodzaju: "Uważam, że ogólnie to naprawdę dobry tekst, ale zrobiłaś parę literówek, a Treize nazywa się Kushrenada, a nie Krushrenada.", nie powinnaś okazywać mu litości. Od razu zgłoś tę osobę adminowi/moderatorowi, jako naruszającą netykietę i postaraj się wykopać ją z archiwum lub forum. Przecież wszystko co piszesz jest z definicji znakomite i nikt nie ma prawa uważać inaczej.

W odwrotnym przypadku, jeśli ktoś pisze rzeczy, których nie aprobujesz (na przykład bezwstydnie łączy Heera z Releną, albo z Zechsem) masz święte prawo powiedzieć, co o tym myślisz. Nie owijając w bawełnę. Recenzja w stylu: „TO NAJWIEKRZE DNO JAKIE CZYTAŁAMJESTES DÓRNA I CO TY JESZCZE TU ROBISZ!" stanowi standardową odpowiedź na podobne wypociny. Nie podpisuj się i użyj fałszywego adresu mailowego to świetny przykład). Każdy, kto nie podziela twoich poglądów nie zasługuje na szansę kontaktu z tobą. Kiedy już przeczytają twoją recenzję, z pewnością zaleją się łzami, porzucą swoje błędne drogi, przestaną pisać w ogóle, i przypuszczalnie osiądą gdzieś pod Skierniewicami, pracując w pobliskim biurze rachunkowym.

Nikt nie powinien krytykować fików, które ty uwielbiasz. Jeżeli dostrzeżesz coś takiego, natychmiast powinnaś zostawić posta głoszącego: „Nie słuchaj recenzji XYZ!" Później wyślij maila do XYZ, w którym wyraźnie powiedz, co sądzisz o takim obelżywym krytykowaniu cudzych fików. Później obelżywie skrytykuj fiki XYZ. To twoja opinia się liczy.

Jeśli już mowa o twoich ulubionych parach, to pamiętaj, że nieważne kim są, niezależnie od ich osobowości, są sobie pisani i każde działanie, które podejmujesz, żeby ich złączyć, jest usprawiedliwione. Jeżeli do połączenia ich w parę konieczne jest, żeby Zechsio był ministrantem na L2, a ojciec Maxwell podłym gwałcicielem, wyżywającym się na sierotkach – to tak ma być. Tak powinno być również w serialu.

Od postaci z serialu nie oczekuje się, że dorosną. Niby dlaczego nie mieliby mówić, ubierać się i zachowywać dokładnie tak samo po pięćdziesiątce, jak wtedy, kiedy mieli piętnaście lat?

Tytułem uzupełnienia – pierwsze wrażenie jest najważniejsze. Jeżeli Heero zachowuje się zimno i bezdusznie na samym początku serialu, to właśnie taki będzie również po jego zakończeniu, nawet jeżeli pod koniec serii już zachowywał się inaczej. Przecież ludzie tak naprawdę nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Z drugiej strony, gdy nie odpowiada ci zachowanie postaci, to możesz jej dowolnie zmienić charakter, zwłaszcza jeżeli ułatwi to jej związek ze swoją Prawdziwą Miłością. Albo jeśli jest to zabawne. Albo jeszcze coś.

„Dorośli i zmienili się" z kolei usprawiedliwia wszelkie zmiany osobowości i nie wymaga dalszych wyjaśnień. Nie musimy tłumaczyć, dlaczego miła, pogodna Hilde, którą znamy z ekranu telewizora stała się seryjną zabójczynią. Dzięki temu czytelnicy zaczną rozwijać swoją wyobraźnię.

Kiedy bohater wyjeżdża na wakacje, wyprowadza się, idzie na studia lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób opuszcza swoje dotychczasowe położenie geograficzne, automatycznie traci kontakt ze wszystkimi swoimi przyjaciółmi. Gdziekolwiek jedzie, telefony, Internet, poczta i gołębie pocztowe oraz listy w butelce przestają działać, kiedy tylko się sprowadzi.

W miarę normalny, zdrowy, przystosowany i inteligentny człowiek natychmiast popadnie w samobójczy nastrój, kiedy obiekt jego westchnień odmówi mu serca/ręki/łoża. Powszechnie wiadomo, że główną przyczyną śmierci nastoletnich terrorystów/partyzantów jest samobójstwo wskutek zawodu miłosnego.

Co więcej, kiedy główny bohater (przede wszystkim Duo) usłyszy, że przyjaciele go obgadują, to na pewno z rozpaczy emigruje, przejdzie na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, lub wstąpi do OZ. Przecież nie ma co oczekiwać, że osoba tak zdruzgotana spróbuje pogadać o problemie z przyjaciółmi.

Jednak nieważne jak nieszczęśliwy, zaburzony, zgwałcony lub w inny sposób zangstowany jest nasz Maxwell, wszelkie problemy rozwiązuje pocałunek (i nie tylko) Prawdziwej Miłości.

Najlepszy moment rozpoczęcia romansu to ten, gdzie głównego bohatera zgwałcono, pobito, zdradzono i ogólnie sponiewierano. Ludzie zawsze są najbardziej ufni i skłonni zaangażować się w związek, kiedy coś zmasakrowało ich psychicznie. Nie znasz angielskiego określenia „healing sex"? No właśnie.

Wszystkie czarne charaktery, niezależnie od tego, jak podle przedstawiono ich w serialu, zawsze ulegną ślicznej buzi i pięknemu głosowi. Skonfrontowani z właścicielem takowych przymiotów, błyskawicznie się zakochają i zejdą z drogi Zła, aby ustatkować się w domku z dwojgiem dzieci i psem.

Żeby dostać porządną recenzję, musisz w informacjach o fiku napisać „Proszę o recenzję!". Starczy. Więcej nie trzeba. Ludzie od razu pojmą, jakie masz priorytety i nie będą marnować recenzji na osoby, którym tylko zależy na pisaniu dobrych opowiadań. W streszczeniu napisz: "Nie będzie next partów bez dziesięciu recenzji!". Ludzie nie recenzują, jeśli się im dziesięć razy nie przypomni.

Najlepszym tytułem dla opowiadania jest: "Bez tytułu", "Beznadziejnie wymyślam tytuły, pomożecie?", "Jeszcze bez nazwy..." albo „Gundamowy fik". Niepewność spowije twoje opowiadanie mgiełką tajemnicy, przez co ludzie jeszcze chętniej je przeczytają.

Podobnie, najlepsze streszczenie treści fika to: "Kompletnie nie umiem streszczać, więc po prostu przeczytajcie, okay?" To wzbudza współczucie. Drugim co do jakości streszczeniem będzie coś w rodzaju: „kawaii Quatre", „Duo!", „Hee-chan i Duo, lemon!" itp. To wystarczająca informacja o twoim fiku.

Nie ma znaczenia, że pomysł, który wykorzystujesz, wałkowano już kilkadziesiąt razy. Tym lepiej. Ludzie lubią znajome otoczenie, a inżynier Mamoń uznawał tylko te piosenki, które już wcześniej słyszał.

Dyskusje z muzą lub Gundamowcami na początku i końcu każdego rozdziału to absolutna konieczność. Humor wprawi ludzi w dobry nastrój, przez co lepiej odbiorą opowiadanie, a poza tym dostarczy im cennego wglądu w twoją psyche, dzięki czemu trafniej zinterpretują niuanse twojej prozy.

Najlepszym miejscem na odautorskie komentarze jest środek fika. Jeżeli wrzucisz je na początku, czytelnicy zapomną o nich, nim skończą pierwszą stronę. Uwaga ta szczególnie się tyczy komentarzy w rodzaju „(_Quatre jest taaaki słooooodki _.)", które muszą znaleźć się w kluczowym miejscu opowiadania, aby zachować swoją aktualność. Niby jak inaczej ktoś mógłby się domyśleć, co sądzisz o Quatrem?

Wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, gramatyczne, interpunkcyjne, stylistyczne, oraz odbieganie od chronologii, praw natury, zdrowego rozsądku i wartości pi (3, 1415926…) zrzuca się na czekoladę, kofeinę, cukier lub glutaminian sodu. Dopóki za swoje niedopatrzenia winisz substancje chemiczne, wszyscy cię zrozumieją i wybaczą.

Najlepszą długością dla rozdziału fanfika jest niepełna strona. Dzielenie opowiadania na mikroskopijne części zwiększa zainteresowanie czytelników.

Nie musisz znać całego serialu/mangi nim zaczniesz pisać. Fik opisujący, co działo się z bohaterami dwadzieścia lat po Endless Waltzu oparty na twojej wiedzy z trzech pierwszych odcinków jest w pełni akceptowalny. Co takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć w dalszych czterdziestu siedmiu częściach, co byłoby ważne?

Wysyłaj to samo opowiadanie na tyle konkursów, na ile chcesz. Artyści łamią zasady; nikt nie oczekuje, że będziesz ich przestrzegać. Każdy, kto zwróci ci uwagę, lub powiadomi, że łamiesz reguły, jest albo poczciwym naiwniakiem, albo draniem, który tylko sprawia kłopoty.

Nic lepszego nad crossovery. Jeżeli twój fik jest crossoverem, automatycznie czyni go to czymś nowym, zatem nie musisz się starać o oryginalny pomysł, czy o logikę. Crossoverów się nie wyjaśnia. Jeżeli Riki z Ai no Kusabi ma być synem Heero Yuya i którejś z Czarodziejek z Księżyca, to twoje życzenie tłumaczy się samo przez się.

Dzieci głównych bohaterów wyglądają i zachowują się dokładnie tak jak ich rodzice – tylko że młodsi. Noszą te same ubrania i władają tymi samymi mocami. Wszystkie nastoletnie dzieci Gundamowców uważają swoich starych za równych i fajnych, i chcą być takie, jak oni.

Fanfiction wymaga romansu. Zawsze. W szczególności, jeśli to serial, jak Gundam Wing. Jeżeli w fiku braknie romansu (lemon lemon lemon!) to albo zbyt mało dokładnie się przyjrzałaś, albo autorom coś nie wyszło. Aha – cały świat jest homoseksualny. Może z małym wyjątkiem Wufeia, ale i on ma swoją przeszłość z Treizem. W jaki sposób ludzie wciąż nie wymarli, nie ma większego znaczenia.

Z tego właśnie powodu najbardziej pożyteczną recenzją jest „Niech to będzie Trowa, plisss!". Kiedy recenzujesz, zawsze domagaj się swojej ukochanej pary. Autor nie byłby w stanie samodzielnie podjąć tak doniosłej decyzji, jaką jest ustalenie sparowania.

Generalizując, każda recenzja w stylu "Niech się zdarzy to i to" ma wielką wartość. Kto planuje opowiadanie zawczasu?

Pisząc recenzję nie kłopocz się zostawianiem adresu mailowego, zwłaszcza gdy zadałaś pytanie, czy coś zasugerowałaś. Autora zachwyci wyzwanie związane z namierzaniem cię i wysyłaniem ci odpowiedzi – będzie musiał trochę wysilić umysł.

Pisząc songfika upewnij się, że objętość piosenki przekracza objętość napisanego przez ciebie tekstu. W sumie po co byłby songfik, jeśli miałabyś jeszcze do niego coś napisać?

Za każdym razem, kiedy bohater (Heero) umawia się na randki/podkochuje się/jest obiektem uczuć dwóch osób, jedna z nich (Duo) zawsze będzie idealna i cudowna, a druga (Migrena, pardon, Relena) głupia, zła, zazdrosna i ogólnie do niczego. W przeciwnym wypadku skąd miałby wiedzieć, kogo wybrać? To samo tyczy się wszystkich innych układów: (Treize/Zechs/Une; Zechs/Noin/Treize; Duo/Heero/Hilde itp.) Jeżeli bohater ma do wyboru osobę płci przeciwnej i tej samej, zawsze związek homoseksualny okaże się tym pisanym w niebiesiech.

Podsumowanie typu "Trowa jest nieszczęśliwy, czy Quatre jest w stanie go uratować?" to znakomite podsumowanie. Nikt nie zdoła rozwiązać tej zagadki. Nawet jeśli później dodasz notkę „4x3, lemon". Ludzie automatycznie założą, że to tylko podpucha, i zadziwi ich twoja przemyślność, kiedy okaże się, że to rzeczywiście jest 4x3.

Co się tyczy pracy: dziewczyny zawsze pracują jako projektantki, kucharki, modelki, nauczycielki, czy w innym, byle mocno kobiecym zawodzie, niezależnie od tego, co robiły w serialu. Une jako szefowa Preventerów to jakaś pomyłka. Noin zrezygnuje z roboty i osiądzie przy garach. Sally i Hilde podobnie. Bohaterowie, których lubisz, zostaną gwiazdami rocka albo artystami. Bohaterowie, których nie lubisz, skończą za kasą sklepu spożywczego lub jako agenci ubezpieczeniowi.

"Trzymali to w tajemnicy" starczy za uzasadnienie każdej sytuacji, nieważne jak bardzo niemożliwej do utrzymania w tajemnicy. Każdy, kto jest w stanie ocalić świat umie również przekonać tenże świat, że jest szczęśliwy i zdrowy, choćby doktor J regularnie go gwałcił i równie regularnie zmuszał do oglądania Disneyowskich kreskówek przez piętnaście lat.

Istnieją trzy typy relacji interpersonalnych: a) udajemy, że dana osoba nie istnieje, b) kochamy kogoś na zabój, c) nienawidzimy kogoś opętańczo. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak koleżeństwo, znajomość, czy przyjaźń.Nie ma żadnych Gundamów w gundamowym fiku. Serial został tak nazwany, bo po prostu „Gundam Wing" nieźle brzmi. Jeśli już musisz opisywać jakąś akcję, bądź zwięzła. „Dostali misję. Była ciężka. Wrócili z niej wykończeni." całkowicie wystarcza. Teraz możesz przejść do ciekawszych spraw, na przykład do opisu Heerowego zadka z punktu widzenia Maxwella.

Niezależnie od długości fika i ostateczności jego zakończenia, nie ma powodu, byś nie poprosiła o sequel. Nawet gdy autor pisał pięćdziesięciorozdziałowe opowiadanie przez półtora roku, na pewno ma jeszcze mnóstwo niewykorzystanych pomysłów i tylko czeka, by czytelnicy wyrazili zainteresowanie dalszą częścią.

Opowiadanie dzieli się na paragrafy na dwa sposoby. Jeden polega na całkowitym ignorowaniu paragrafów, dzięki czemu opowiadanie staje się bardziej potoczyste. Stosując drugi sposób powinnaś zostawiać pomiędzy kolejnymi paragrafami co najmniej pięciocentymetrowe odstępy, dając tym samym czytelnikom czas na przetrawienie materiału i dostrzeżenie wszystkich subtelnych niuansów fika. Poza tym i tak po przeczytaniu pół strony wszystkich bolą oczy.

Jeśli ktoś napisze opowiadanie, które ci się spodoba, korzystaj, i zapożycz z niego tyle, ile ci się żywnie podoba. Jeżeli fik jest naprawdę świetny, wyślij go jako własny. Nie wiedziałaś, że naśladownictwo jest największym komplementem? Zresztą potrzebujesz dobrych recenzji. Zastanów się, czy jest jakiś powód, żeby prosić autora o pozwolenie na skorzystanie z jego pomysłów? Ich i tak nie obchodzi to, co piszą; zapewne wcale się do tego nie przykładają, a pytanie ich to tylko niepotrzebne zawalanie im skrzynki mailowej i marnowanie czasu.

A zasadą numer jeden fanfiction jest…

"TO TYLKO FANFICTION! A TO USPRAWIEDLIWIA WSZYSTKO!"!


End file.
